


Middle scholers's diaries

by BunniLovar



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Full on diary mode, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Mostly Fluff, POV First Person, bad grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniLovar/pseuds/BunniLovar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, you too are snooping through diaries huh? Well, I won't blame you but be careful, don't let anyone caught you snooping~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August 17th - 21st

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna try something new for a change oAo)b  
> I actually wanted to do this or a text kind of thing for a long time now but i havent gotten a chance and i wanna just yolo it so ye XD

**August 17th, Tweek entry number 1**

Dear diary,

Today is my 12th birthday and my mom thought it would be a fun idea for me to have my own diary to write my shit in.

Well it has been about two years since Craig and I started 'dating' and it's going pretty okay. I guess. Except the part he chose a different side than mine during the 'civil war' but he said it's to make it more interesting. I guess i can't blame him.

It has been about a year since we started secondary school in Denver since our town didn't have one. It took about 3 hours to get there so my parents ended up just move there. 

Well, I'll stop writing for now, it's a first day of school tomorrow so i better sleep. Hopefully my 7th grade will be better than my 6th grade..

Sincerely, idek

~~☆~~

**August 18th, Tweek entry number 2**

Dear diary, 

Maybe having a diary isn't that bad of an idea, I can talk shit and gossip without lowering my reputation! Well, unless someone read these then it's kind of depressing when someone gossip and talk shit about people to their diary.. but whatever.

It was my first day if 7th grade yesterday, well, not first first but it was pretty first. I still go in the same class as my friends and the othet guys back in elementery. I am glad but I don't like it. Don't get me wrong, Craig, Token, Jimmy and so on, they're great, Clyde too i guess but I still have to deal with Cartman! That's way too much pressure!

_//Half of the page was stained with coffee//_

~~☆~~

**August 20th, Tweek entry number 3**

Dear diary,

I got sick today, red eye specifically. How do people get red eyes? Is it deadly?? I hope not.. I just woke up today, one of my eye won't open and I freak out because I thought I was going to be blind but then it opened but I freaked out again when I head to the bathroom. 

I went to school today, despite the red eye. At first it was fine, I just walk with my head down so people won't notice. It worked for the two first period but then Craig caught my red eyes and forced me home.

Clyde and Token with Jimmy came to visit later today, they brought games with them too so that's fun. They left early with Craig though, Token said I should try to rest.

I tried to sleep but it's 1 a.m now, I still can't sleep. Those gnomes came by just some moments ago, I wonder how many underpants of mine did they take? My parents complain that I keep losing my underpants but they won't believe my reasoning. Well, I'll try to sleep now.

Sincerely, erm.

Oh my fucking god!!! Kenny just broke into my room! He brought medicines.. BUT IF HE CAN THEN OTHER PEOPLE CAN, INCLUDING ROBBERS, SERIAL KILLERS, FUCK FUCK FUCK

~~☆~~

**August 20th, entry of Clyde's number 40**

Today was a fucking awesome day! I went to school on time and not late! What are the odds right?! 

I ate a strawberry during lunch today too~ So healthy~ So I reward myself with a cupcake! 

What not awesome though is Tweek, I don't know the full story but it seems like he was sick so Craig escort him home early. Lucky Tweek, I wanna go home early too! But getting sick sucks, so yea, poor Tweek.

Let's get to the gossip session!

Firstly, as said, Stan started dating Kyle around the beginning of last year. After that they have been seen going at it on and off again couple of times. No one is fully sure if they do that to raise publicity or not since they are both well known leaders of soccer team (Stan) and basketball team (Kyle). 

Cartman is still a dick. He started going to the gym around middle of last year. He did lose a bit of that huge stomach but it seems like he still got a long way to go. Fuck him anyway, that guy still probably won't get any chicks with that kind of personality anyway.

Talking about personality, what about Craig that make girls and Tweek fall for him anyway? He is just an asshole. Should I act like an asshole to get a girlfriend?? Well, Token told me I'm already an asshole anyway, what a dick!

We went over to Tweek's house a bit to play some video games after school, that part was fun! We went over to Kenny's house afterwards. We had a project we gotta do with Tweek but since he is sick, the teacher replaced the spot with Kenny, and put Butters and Pip with Cartman's group. I'm just glad we don't have to work with Pip, that kid is scary.

I got a chance to talk with Kenny's little sister when we got to his house. She was so nice and adorable! Maybe I could try to woo her, a 3 years age gap isn't that bad right??

Kenny was fun to hang out with as well! Whatever Craig may say. Kenny is a bit itimidating at times but if you get him on his constant good side then it's all good! I still don't get it how he could deal with not having a phone though! Like, I'd rather not eat for a month rather than not having a phone!

~~☆~~

**August 21st, Tweek entry number 4**

Dear diary,

I didn't sleep last night. The idea of someone breaking in won't go away.. it certainly didn't help knowing that my windows were locked before Kenny brought those medicines over.. 

But thanks to Kenny, I feel a lot better now. Those medicines are like magic and my eye is almost back to normal now. But the headsche is still here so the teachers let me stay home today. Yay.

Butters came over to visit me today. Pip too but he didn't come in, he just brought medicines, fruits and candies and Butters carry the basket up to me. Pip terrifies me for quite a handful of reasons so I'm kind of glad he didn't come in? I mean he never hurt me or anything like that but.. he is just scary.

Butters stayed and keep me company till Craig and the other got over to play video games with me again. It was an unproductive day for me but it was fun nontheless.

Hopefully I will be able to go to school tomorrow.

Sincerely, Tweek?

~~☆~~

**August 21st, entry of Clyde's number 41**

Today was stupid! My alarm didn't go off today so I couldn't get to the bus stop on time, ended up missing my bus! I was late, very late and was send to the office for being late 3 times! Well, at least Craig was there so I wasn't bored to death.

I tried talking to Kevin, Keven C. Stoley again today, attempt number 50 I think it was and he still kind of ignore me! He is a pretty big kid in school so that ego is probably very big but I'm Clyde! I can break theough anything~ Token keep asking me why am I trying! What a moron, because I would do anything for friendship~

The guys keep telling me to go and buy nedicines for Tweek, honestly, I am extremely busy okay? But I ended up going because Craig said if I don't, he'll beat the shit out of me. Oddly enough, the drug store in South Oark sold out the medicine they told me to buy so I bought them on the way to Tweek's house.

Tweek already had the meds I bought for him, all of my money and time is wasted! Butters was there when we arrived, he said Pip was the one who brought him the meds along with fruits and candies. Sheesh, how did that guy even know what sickness Tweek has anyway? People in school barely know Tweek was even sick.

Anyway, onto the gossip!

Ike Broflovski, Kyle's little brother who is 3 years younger than me is in 6th grade instead what he is supposed to (4th grade), I mean what the hell?? This is big news to me! That kid won a lot of championship and scholership too! I mean, how smart can the little guy be??

Then there is the goth kid, he is 9 years old and in grade 6th as well. Did the older goth kids bribe or threaten the teachers to get him there or is he really that smart??

Craig's little sister seems smart too, I guess she isn't enough to skip classes. Thought Ike does hang out with her. Are they dating?? Well Ike hang out with other kids like Karen and Filmore too but likee..

Now that I think about it, I haven't really seen Pip today. People say he brought stuff to Tweek then I guess he is still in Denver but no one has seen him around school. We don't usually see him walk home either. Does he lives inside of the school? Honestly he creeps me out, something is really odd behind that cheery smile..

I probably should stop writing now before dad come and kill me for being up so late during a school night.

~~☆~~


	2. August 22nd - 23rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So likeee, I didn't expect this chapter to be this long XD  
> I was about to add in another Enter of Clyde's but it was long enough XD

**August 22nd, Tweek entry number 5**

Dear diary,

I was able to go to school today, I don't feel fully recover yet but I'm a lot better than before.

I'm still very grateful to Pip, despite being never really talked with him before, he bought me medicines and wrote how the amount and orders to drink them and thanks to that I got a lot better. I wonder how did he know I was sick in the first place? Maybe Butters told him.. but then again how did he know to pick the medicine..? OH MY FUCKING GOD DOES HE HAVE A CAMERA IN MY HOUSE?! OR A TRACKING DEVICE OR A SPYING DEVICE ON MY PHONE TO READ MY TEXT MESSAGES AND HEAR MY PHONE CALLS

_//The page is full with water drops, presumably tears or sweat//_

Hopefully it's just me overthinking... he could just ask my parents the other day..

I was forced to go for a sport at school today. I wanted to chose boxing but Cartman was in that team.. So I joined basketball with Craig.

Hopefully I'll be able to get along well with the team.. Basketball isn't my strong point.. neither is Craig's but at least he is better at it than I am..

I should try to go back to sleep. Craig went over to check on me after school and ended up staying over since it was late. He said the team want to gather up members tomorrow morning.. I don't wanna wake up early on Saturdays but it seems like I have to.. In the middle of the night, the gnomes woke me up but since I didn't wake up Craig, I wanted to write my diary.

Sincerely, Tweek

~~☆~~

**August 23rd, Tweek entry number 6**

Dear diary,

I can't believe how much I wrote yesterday but today is probably going to be longer.. anyway, after finishing my writing yesterday, I tried to sleep but ended up waking up Craig..

It wasn't all bad though, we stayed up and watch the sky in the silent night. At first it was just dark but Craig told me to look closer, in the city like Denver it's easy to miss the little stars so I tried and tried.

At first I thought it was bullshit and he was just messing with me head to get me to shut up but then I spot one star, then another one, then a different one, then another! More and more just keep appearing! Then Craig nerd out about space as usual which is nice, it's kind of cool and it fills the silent.

After he nerd out I just started to get sleepier and sleepier, he somehow stole my coffee and put it on the cupboard, cover me with a blanket like a human sushi and roll me on the bed. I somehow fell asleep.

The next morning I had to drag Craig out of bed and accidentally drop him on the ground to get him to wake up. Craig isn't much of a morning person.

We got to the place and meet up with the other team mates and I was so scared. Sure they are friendly but it's a school team so Kyle, the leader, basically gather all grades even the older ones and they are all so fucking tall.

We didn't really practice much, we just meet up and get to know each other. Kyle was a lot friendlier than I thought, I don't know what he did to make me feel stressed walking with him before but now that we talk, it's pretty normal..!

Everyone else in the team is pretty great too ..! Except Firkle.. I think he is the youngest kid in the whole team.. He just look like he was forced there.. well I guess I was too but at least try to look happier right..?

After that we met up with Clyde and Token. Token said he joined the track team while Clyde joined soccer with a small hope to be able to talk to Kevin Stoley. He keep talking about the friendship bullshit, I'm sure Clyde has a boner for the guy..

We went to the movies afterwards to watch the new Star War movie. Clyde said if he wanted to be friend Kevin, they need to have somewhat similar interest. He is really trying to get in Kevin's pants was what Craig commented on the subject.

Honestly I hope Clyde gets whatever he wanted of Kevin, I think if they get together, they would fit. Both iawkward towards new people, extremely talkative toward close friends and always kind of ruined the movie for us but we love them anyway. Of course I wouldn't tell them that.. it's too weird to say that out loud.

We actually ran into Kevin on the way. By "we" I meant me and Token since Craig was buying tickets while Clyde was buying pop corn and drinks. Kevin was nice, he didn't say much, he was also there to watch Star Wars too but our seats weren't anywhere close to each other. It was nice talking to him and his friend Red though so that's that. Too bad Clyde wasn't there, he would be thrilled to talk to him. Oh well.

Token gave us a ride afterwards. I feel guilty though since I was the only one to stay in Denver so they have to take a long detour to drop me off. I hope they don't hate me for it..

The movie was okay, Craig has to tell me the story of the other Star Wars movies for me to understand this one yet it's still kind of confusing.. Token told me it's okay if I don't get it, he doesn't completely as well.

Oh wow, this is the longest I have writen so far... Hopefully not much will happen tomorrow, writing so much makes my hand hurts..

Sincerely, Tweek

~~☆~~

**August 23rd, Kyle, day 3, operation Kenny**

Day 3, still can't approach target. Okay, my problem of calling him a 'target' it's getting ridiculous. 

Anyway, thanks to Stan, Kenny is now in the soccer team. Yesterday objective has failed, Kenny wasn't interested enough to join the basketball team, he said he wasn't skilled enough which in my opinion is total bull, if only Stan called me over when they were discussing, maybe it wouldn't fail.

But now that Kenny is surely in the soccer team, the situation is definitely better than him being in the boxing team with that asshole Cartman. Kenny is so popular in the sport world, Stan must be pretty happy for hin to be in his team, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't mention my team as a choice at all to Kenny even though it's kind of a dick move.

Honestly I'm not really sure if my feelings towards him is affection or just admiration, either way I still want to get close to him. Closer that is. I was forced to move away back in the middle of elementary but when I came back, he was literally so famous that I can't bring myself to talk to him, maybe one day I'll be like him, maybe then I'll proudly talk to him.

Enough bringing myself down, there is already Cartman up for that job. Anyway, recently I asked Ike to help me and thanks to him along with his friend Ruby, I got to meet and talk with Karen this afternoon. She was very nice as always and from what she told me, Kenny's prefences hasn't changed much which is good.

Of course Ike doesn't offer free help. I gotta help his friend in return, it wasn't that hard of a job though. Ike asked me to let his friend skip couple of classes like how I did for him and since his friend's grade was astonishing, it wasn't hard to get him to wkip. That kid was surprisingly high as well so I offered him to join my team.

My next move is planning my team schedule to semi match Stan's so I could talk or at least look at him. I sound so fucking gay.

~~☆~~

**August 23rd, Kenneth McCormick's**

Look like someone drop this nice looking notebook, might as well make a good use out of it right?

So, new class, new year of learning, woohoo, great, great. Cartman is still a dick, Stan is still a soccer leader and Kyle is back after 3 years of being missing. Craig and Tweek are still magically together.

Still dunno why Kyle has been ignoring me tho. Is it because I'm so handsome?~ Dunno why I'm writing like this but Kyle doesn't even look at me anymore, hopefully no one spread some misunderstanding and make him hates my guts out.

What else so people write in ~~diaries~~ journals anyway? Well erm, I had an apple for breakfast and a banana for lunch today, I gave Karen my sandwich and said I'll buy lunch at school, I'm such a great ~~liar~~ brother.

Recently school forced me ~~ro~~ to join a sport team. I was planning to join the basketball team but I still don't know what Kyle's thought of me was so I joined Stan's team instead. I told Stan my skills in basketball is shit so I didn't join and he totally buy it, I'm a great liar.

I probably shouldn't lie

What else? Well I am planning to move out and rent a house in Denver and find a part time job but I'm not sure about Karen. Kevin already moved out so I don't trust the situation where Karen had to stay alone with ~~mu~~ my parents. Maybe I can take her with me. Her school is in SP tho. We'll see I guess.

I think this's a good first page right? I mean what else do I say? Well I went out with Damien, Phillip, Leo today and met Kevin Stoley then I went home and give Karen the burger I guess. Phillip and Damien is a good couple, I gotta say. They are the only Satanist in all of our school I think. I knew Phillip as a kid, I didn't talk to him much but now knowing he is a Satanist, it's pretty odd since he looks so innocent. Well, he follows LaVey Satanism, no killing is to be had there, that religion don't even worldship Satan to begin with so I guess that makes him less scary.

I guess that's enough right? Do I have to write out the time I'm writing? Just for good measure, it's 11p.m right now and I'm about to head out~ ~~Stalking~~ ~~Spying~~ Check on the citizen of South Park, and well Phillip and Tweek, former citizen of South Park~

~~☆~~


	3. August 24th - 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr.Craig Tucker cares a lot more than how much he says he does.

**August 24th, Tweek entry number 6**

Today is Sunday, nothing much happened today I think. Dunno what is going on in South Park but for my part, it's just simply just me going to my parents's coffee shop in Denver.

Denver is pretty opposite to South Park, back in the other shop, Sundays are the lazy day where people tend to go everywhere except the coffee shop and in this shop, people were pouring in like crazy! Most of them were nice though so I guess that was good..?

It's so overwhelming to serve many people at once though.. maybe I should hire one more person to help me.. but then I would have to teach them how to make coffee.. I guess it's not that hard.. the hard part is them dealing with me if I want to be completely honest.. OH MY FUCKING GOD BUT WHAT IF THE ONE THAT I HIRE IS SOME KIND OF UNDERCOVER DOCTOR THAT WANT TO LOCK ME IN A CRAZY HOSPITAL OR A SERIAL KILLER ON THE RUN AND PLAN TO MURDER ME AND MY LOVE ONES IF I TELL ON THEM?! 

  
_//Almost all of the page is soaked in coffee//_

~~☆~~

**August 24th, Kenneth McCormick's**

I think I fell in love with Melanie Martinez's music, Karen and I have been listening to her songs on YouTube over and over for literally hours before my mom told us to turn it off. I don't blame her though, if I have to listen to a kind of music I dislike for hours, I would be pissed too.

Anyway, something extremely obsurb happened today, Craig Tucker, THE Craig Tucker came over to my house to finish our school project, on a Sunday. And here I thought he didn't give any fuck. His sister tag along too, little cutie. Well, that would be a lie, she is more of a badass than a cutie.

Talking about the Tucker family though, Mr.Thomas Tucker's hair ginger and Mrs.Tucker's is blonde right? Then how come Ruby's is ginger and Craig's is dark?? I probably shouldn't dig too far, his mom probably dye her hair like my mom. But if she doesn't, then shit.

Today I ate half of the sandwich that Craig brought over for brunch. We work on the project from there till the afternoon, Craig went home after that while Ruby and Karen head out.

It was boring to stay at home so I head out as well. I actually met Clyde on the way, he was trying to talk to Kevin, the other one, not my brother. Clyde was coming onto Kevin a bit too strong in my opinion, it's no wonder Kevin was trying to ignore him.

What else did I do today? Well I later on met up with the soccer team, after a short practice we went out to eat, Stan's treat. That was the best meal in my life~ I didn't forget to bring some back for Karen of course~

I guess this is a good second page~ Writing is pretty fun~ One day I'll look back at these pages for some lols and memory~ Maybe not, I might even lost this notebook if I'm not careful, who knows.

~~☆~~

**August 24th, Craig's entry**

Oh wow, I didn't remember having this shit. Soo like, I was digging through the bags and boxes in my house garage to pick out what to throw away and what to keep and come across this.

The fact that the previous pages ~~habe~~ have literally one line each day is pretty embarrassing. Since there isn't much to do right now, I might as well fill my time with writing.

So recently Tweek got himself a diary and say that writing diary help him somewhat calm down, he told me maybe I should have one myself, despite saying no, look like I still take his suggestion.

Well today is Sunday, I called Token but he was out with his family, then I called Clyde but he was busy with "making friendship happen", I swear if Clyde isn't gay, he is bi or whatever other sex that like both or the same sex because he is definitely wanting to get inside Kevin's pants. I called Tweek too but he gotta work.

Come to think of it, Tweek's parents are kind of assholes, who would force their son to work on Sunday anyway? Alone in the store even, what if he have those mental breakdowns that happen every 1 or 2 hours like before?

Anyway, after my fail attempt to find someone to hang out with, I ended up heading over to Kenny's house to wrap up the project. It's a pity that Tweek wasn't able to do this one, it's about coffee. The thing is though, the teacher originally plan us to work with Pip, but knowing Clyde, he'd probably chickened out. Pip was nice enough to switch with Kenny so that was good.

What the big deal about Pip anyway?

Plus the reason why we, or I asked for Kenny instead of anyone else though is because Ruby. She came out to be recently and said she has a crush on Karen. And I need to get to know my sister's crush and probably future girlfriend. Most people thought I chose Kenny because of convenient which is kind of the case, the guy is smart, diligent and least of a dick than his other friends.

This is sappy to say but Tweek kind of bring my family together. I mean after I "date" Tweek, my dad is less strict and always tries to get to know Ruby and I more, my mom is more caring and calm amd my parents stopped fighting so much, replaced with talking to us and then there is Ruby, I mean she came out to me of all people first.

Huh, having a diary is a pretty good idea after all. Thank you Tweek. I'm not sure if I could keep it up daily though. Fuck it.

~~☆~~

**August 25th, Tweek entry number 7**

I should be more careful, two of the pages are spilled with coffee already.. My hands just shake too much when I'm panic.. I guess I shouldn't blame my hands, it's still my fault nontheless..

Today is Monday, I hate Mondays.. I dunno why I hate it so much, it just sucks.. but at least Monday is the day I don't have to work in my family store, our Denver store closes on Monday.

Except the regular study schedule, I guess nothing much happened.. oh wait, actually, I remember seeing Kyle finally talk to Kenny again. I'm glad for them, ever since Kyle came back from wherever it was 3 years ago, they seem to argue or somethimg and ignoring each other.. Kenny even join soccer team instead of basketball like last year. But anyway, they made up, maybe, they talked to rmeach other now, which is great.

Clyde wouldn't stop telling us how happy and grateful he is towards Kenny who helped him talk to Kevin yesterday, he said they are basically besties now. Craig's opinion on Clyde wanting to get in Kevin's pants is still strong.

Craig followed me home after school for cleaning up reasons before we head back into school to meet up with our team. I was expecting for us to practice in some kind of indoors stadium but we actually practice in a basketball field outside, next to a soccer field and on the opposite side of the track field. The other fields were near too but wasn't near enough to see the teams.

The practice was tiring, Kyle was extremely strict when it comes to training, which is understandable but just a bit scary.. 

After practice, our team along with the soccer team went out to eat together. Craig was talking to Clyde about the school project, Kyle and Kenny were talking to each other along with Stan which leave me alone and since I k ew no one other than them in both teams, I ended up sulking in my seat..

But I guess thanks to that, I had a chance to talk to Firkle. He didn't talk much, he mostly just listen to be ramble then comment on whatever matter I said that he is interested in but it was kind of a conversation! I think..

I still feel kind of guilty that Stan and Kyle cover the meal though.. I offered to pay as well as Craig and some others but they keep insisting so we just let them pay but I still feel pretty bad.. they really are so generous..

Nothing much happened I believe, I just went home, have a cup of tea instead of coffee and now the gnomes are taking my underwear behind me while singing their stupid song.. Wonder when will there be enough underwear enough for them..?

Sincerely Tweek

~~☆~~

**August 25th, Kyle, day 5, operation Kenny**

Day 5, finally gather all of my shit together and talked to Kenny. All thanks to Cartman, I guess, who called me a pussy. Who knew I just need a little push. But still, fuck that guy.

Turned out Kenny thought I was pissed at him for some reason, that's why he quit being in the basketball team and doesn't talk much to me.

It's total bull logic but I can't blame him for thinking so I guess, I mean I am the idiot who thought his best friend was too famous to talk to.

Kenny said he found it funny that I thought he was famous to begin with. He is honestly too modest, how can he not be famous? Everyone in school knows him and most praise him, he is talented in a lot of things whether if it is sports or what Clyde called "woo-ing the ladies". Well, Kenny is not 'perfect', he is crap at drawing and singing I guess, everyone have flaws!

After the team training, Stan let our group to went out together so I could find more time to talk with Kenny. I was supposed to pay for all of them but I couldn't cover all so Stan and I split. After this I seear I'll just call them out for a private drink or something because the team mates, especially Stan's, eat like pigs. That was mean to write out but I'm being honest.

Onto a different subject, today is the first proper practice that me, as a leader, is hosting. Don't want to brag but I think we have a pretty good team, all of the team mates got along, or try to and despite all being different, they all listen to the plan and follow correctly whether it was the goth kid, Firkle or a guy like Craig.

Come to think of it, Craig and Tweek have been dating for years now, how is that even posible? They are actually gay?? The Japanese people really get to decide who is gay and who is not? Honestly it's so confusing.

Now that I am now talking with Kenny, my next move will be trying to woo him. That sounds so wromg.

~~☆~~

**August 25th, Entry of Clyde's number 45**

Today was so tiring! Mostly because of the practice! Why can't be the goal keeper? The guy barely does anything while we gonna run our asses around the field!

But more or less, I got to talk to Kevin! Finally! Kenny is officially my best friend ever! Turn out Kevin was shy since, quote from Kenny, I came on too strong. What does that supposed to mean anyway?? I just come up to say hi everyday! What's too strong about that??

Whatever, what matters is that I finally got to talk to Kevin! It was totally worth it! Despite what Token may say. Kevin is so adorable! Especially when he quote Star War! Whatever other people may say.

School today was pretty stupid, excelt the part where Craig flips iff the headmaster in the middle of our school, nothing much happened. Talking about stupid Craig, after practice today, Stan and Kyle probably went on a secret date and brought our group to cover up, thanks to that I was given more time to talk to Kevin but stupid Craig had to come by and interrupt us to talk about the stupid school project.

But since he does the talking, I was able to eat most of his stuff so that part was nice! Stan and Kyle is such a generous couple though, they insisted on paying the meal which is great!~ Free meal is always great~

After the meal, I told Kevin our house was on the same way so I escort him home~ Thanks to that I knew his house is literally on the opposite side of South Park than my house, I had to call a taxi to get home on time but the talking and walking with Kevin was nice! 

Alright, I'll head to bed now before my dad comes back. He went drinking today or it's going to be pretty noisy if he comes back so better sleep!

~~☆~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't plan to write August 25th but one day, 2 entrys were a bit short so I did anyway XD I didn't plan to add Entry of Clyde's on the August 25th but I did and it was pretty fun XD


	4. August 26th - 27th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is hard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot Clyde's mom died so I edited the chap where Clyde wrote the line "or mom is going to kill me" ovo)b

**August 26th, Tweek entry number 8**

Dear diary,

I just found out recently that they have made a game of us back when we were playing the humans versus elf game. Honestly I wasn't around that much, even during when we were playing so I don't know about the accuracy of it all but for the most parts that I am in, it seems pretty accurate.

Clyde was the one that found it on Steam though. He was basically spamming our messages when he did and Token bought the game for him so he'd shut up. It's not that expensive but because Clyde's parents banned him from playing games after he basically got the worst grades in our class just because he was too into League of Legends last month so Clyde couldn't buy it himself..

Craig told me he wanted a part time job when we were in class this morning so I offered him to work in Tweek Bros..! He said he enjoyed it which is understandable, there weren't many guests and most of the thing we did was standing around..

Kenny wouldn't stop making fun of us when he saw us working together though.. It's bearable but just a bit embarrassing.. Craig doesn't comment on the matter though, Craig is so cool, if I could ignore what people say and just live my life calmly, I'd be so happy..

Hehe, I like quoting Craig, he stills say things like that which I find funny. Recently he even say something like: If I could play video games for living I'd be so happy. I think it wouldn't work for him though, his reactions are a bit too stiff to get views..

During my shift, Kenny was with Kyle and Stan too though Kyle look a bit sad, I hope nothing is wrong. I mean, they cancel today's training so it gotta be something important right?

I don't think any other important thing happened today. I tried to stop drinking coffee so much and changed to tea which Craig seems supportive about. I just hope I won't get addicted to tea like how I was with coffee.. the change would be useless if that is the case..

Sincerely Tweek

~~☆~~

**August 26th, Craig's entry**

I forgot about this whole diary thing, as expected. Fuck it. I'll write about yesterday and today then.

Blame my bad memory if what I write is incorrect but I think we went practice with the basketball team yesterday and Tweek say something about Kyle stresses him out.

I don't blame him though, note to self, don't let the friendly smile and attitude fools you, Kyle can be as strict as Butters's grounded schedules that his parents make and as scary as Kenny when someone bullies his little sister. Go for the crooked smile, slightly awkward and shy ones. So Tweek, I guess. 

After the training, we, as in the current basketball team and the current soccer team, went out to eat, Stan and Kyle's treat. I did offer to pay, Tweek and some other did too, but they insisted. 

I'm sure Clyde hates my guts for interrupting his time with Kevin but who cares, hopefully he listens to the project explanation, he is the one giving the speech with Token anyway.

I almost forgot, the night before the team meet up day (Saturday night), I stayed over Tweek's house. I didn't like it, nor did I hate it. Tweek was someone I enjoyed to be around but not when his parents are present. Tweek's parents take our "relationship" too seriously and it's kind of annoying, the most annoying thing though is knowing that's the most they care about when it comes to Tweek. Sure, they are nice and polite but towards others, even when I'm around they always seem to ignore Tweek and force him to work for them even when we were doing homework. I hate their jokes, especially the "If we don't get enough money, we'll have to sell Tweek to slavery".

Ruby said I cared too much for someone I'm just in a fake relationship with but Tweek is still one of my best friend, I'd care of any of my other friend along with Ruby herself as much.

Anyway, today is Tuesday, it's a typical day. We went to school, went over to Tweek's house after school to hang out, after Clyde and Token arrived, we played play video games then after a while, got a ride back to South Park then we kind of just split on the way home.

Well actually, one thing kind of cool happened, I went to Tweek's family place to work, experimental of course, when we were waiting for Clyde and Token, to see if I am fit for it. Tweek said there are usually more people during Sundays, that's why he is looking for more workers. Honestly speaking, I'd help him even if he didn't ask for it.

Stan, Kyle and Kenny came by the shop today before Tweek and I came in to take Tweek's or our shift. Tweek said Kenny's teasing was a bit too embarrassing for him, honestly Tweek can be too adorable, especially for a guy.

I think I'll apply for the job for real, l can clean cups or wipe the floor if Tweek thinks i'm not good at coffee making, I can do deliveries if Tweek thinks my skills of being a cleaner is crap. I just want to help him, he already helped me in a lot of ways, whether he knows about it or not.

~~☆~~

**August 26th, Kenneth McCormick's**

Yesterday was a bit of a handful to me so I couldn't afford any time to write but I have more spare time now so I'll fill it.

So, yesterday, Monday, typical school day. A lot of people don't enjoy Mondays but for someone who was forced to go to extra classes before heading to their part time job on Saturdays and Sundays, Monday is just another day.

Nothing much happened really. Oh actually, Kyle finally talked to me, he said something about me being too popular making him feel awkward. Kyle can be so cute, like, he is even more famous than I am yet he was shy about talking to me. Anyway, he finally talked to me now, I'm just glad he doesn't hate me and all that. I don't know how life will fuck him up in the future but for what he is now, he holds a special spot in my heart, next to Karen.

After school, training, Stan and Kyle treat both team for a meal. I didn't eat that much, I found myself ignoring the food more than I'd like to but when you're drawn into a conversation, it's hard to stuff food in your mouth. Or maybe it's just me.

Kyle told me that he moved to Australia and live with his aunt and uncle for a while to see if the environment there suit him or not. As far as I know, he was feeling lonely and uncomfortable and slightly guilty about not telling anyone about him moving, not even to Ike and it got to him pretty badly and things got worst and now he is back in South Park. I feel bad that he gave up the opportunity to get away from this shitty town but I guess I'm glad he came back.

Okay, off to today, enough rambling about Kyle. Today is Tuesday, after school finished, instead of heading home or whatever, Stan called me out to Tweek Bros, the Denver one, along with Kyle to catch up with things that happened in the last 3 years. Since Kyle moved, I didn't interact much with Stan either so it was a pretty nice and 'informative' talk I guess.

It was from that talk that I found out about Kyle's moving actually, back when we were out with the team, it was a bit too loud and crowded to get deep in your convo.

Stan was a bit different, or his family is to be specific. His sister Shelly was going through very bad anger issues and depression, he said he found her trying to shot herself once. She is now going through therapy but she is still quite unstable, as they say. Stan's family was really breaking apart, after the incident, his mom became depressed and start drinking, a lot. She came to my house sometimes too but I didn't realize it was for that purpose. Then there is his dad, dunno how I'll feel about him in the future but currently, I don't enjoy him. Sure I understand his struggles, the company he works for is going down and there is a posibility of it broken down, he is confused and depressed about his daughter so he started to hang out with people online, like groups of people such as the artistic photography group or the motorbike group which are a lot younger than him and he would spend hours and even days to hang out with them and buy supplies for his camera or motorbike even though some are emtremely expensive, his doimg just make Stan's mom more angry and drinks more.

Stan still try to stay strong though, he talk to his mom and listen to her ramble for hours to make his mom more relaxed, like the feeling when you have held something in for so long and the relief when you let it out. He tried to get along with dad and try to find different ways for him to cope with the problems better and he has been trying to reach out to his sister too. He is so strong, I wish I could be like him.

Kyle was, I guess I could say, devastated that he wasn't around to help Stan. Kyle rarely cry but he broke down in front of us mid way through Stan's story. I hugged him since I sat closer, poor guy. I wanted to help Stan too but honestly I think I have no permission to, I mean my mom drinks with his mom and making her think being alcoholic was okay, my dad was the one complimenting his dad about his things and let him neglect Stan and Shelly. My parents already fucked up his, I don't want to fuck up him. As much as I can do now is try to keep him positive and help him achieve what he wanted.

After Kyle calmed down, Tweek and Craig walked in to take their shift. Apparently Craig wanted to have a part time job so he tried working in Tweek Bros. We couldn't resist the teasing, or well I can't but the other two didn't stop and they laugh too, and Craig kind of did too so I just continue. Plus Tweek's flustering expression is beyond adorable.

After some more hours, we went back to South Park and since our house was close, we talked all the way until we arrived.

It is now 3 a.m, I still can't really sleep. Maybe it's just my stomach, I didn't have anything else than coffee during dinner anyway. I just can't stop thinking about Stan, his family situation to be exact. I thought my family was bad but looking at his, I think mine might not. I wanted to to help him so bad but I can't think of any way to do so.. Future me, you better find a way!

~~☆~~

**August 26th, Kyle**

_//The page is full of tear drops//_

I couldn't bring myself to put in "Operation Kenny" today..

I went out to Tweek Bros after school today. It was Stan's idea to cancel one day of training for us to gather privately and catch up with each other's lives..

I went first and told them about the sudden move my parents planned with my aunt and uncle without telling me so I couldn't prepare before hand.. The thing about it though is that I was forced to keep a secret about it, just in case something went wrong and I have to come back then my parents wouldn't have to be embarrased with many.. I was forced to not tell Ike as well because they were afraid he would tell the other kids.. I didn't tellStan and Kenny but dirjng the time I moved, I met a lot of people.. a lot of bad people.. one even tried to... ugh.. I feel so disgustimg to just think about it.. I calls Ike too but.. I felt alone and distance from everyone.. I didn't know anyone in Australia.. I was so depressed when I was there and I was so glad to go back with my old life.. even though it sucks, it stinks and the probability of me getting a good job is low, it's better.

Kenny went second.. His family is just getting worst in my opinion.. he said he is used to it but I just can't handle the fact that he still get constantly abused.. his mom's alcoholic problem just won't go away, she drinks more now that Stan's mom come visit regularly.. Then there is his dad who doesn't have a job anymore.. The company he worked for went out of bussiness so him and his co workers all lost their jobs and he couldn't apply for any other since he doesn't have any degree and if he does, it doesn't reach the qualifications.. Kevin moved out but he doesn't help much, he work for himself and almost never come home or send anything over.. Then there is Karen.. she gets bullied at school.. teachers make fun of her.. despite looking all happy she is depressed.. Kenny has to work part time to cover the money for his family and sometime strave himself so Karen could get food.. I feel so horrible even till now.. I moved away and didn't even try to connect with my friends.. Kenny is so strong.. both Stan and I looked up to him for a lot of reasons.. He is always so caring and cheerful too..

Then it was Stan's turn and I just couldn't stop myself from balling my eyes out.. Stan is always supportive about me and Kenny.. he always text or call me.. he always tries to help and cheer me up.. yet I never really did towards him in the last 3 years..! His sister is going through the despression..! His mom is slowly dying and drowning herself in alcohol..! His dad is slowly disconnecting himself further from the family..! And here I am, being a stupid friend and complains all the time..! I'm so terrible..! People are always asking me how i am.. always support me.. and yet I am....

Both Kenny and Stan said I shouldn't blame myself but how could I not? 

But now that I realized how much I didn't pay attention to them, I will try better..! Ike too, he is my only brother, even if he is just my adoptive brother, I will love him like my own biological brother..! That goes the same for my friends..!

~~☆~~

**August 27th, Tweek entry number 9**

Yesterday was a tiny bit odd, after I finish my shift and went home, I remembered or realized Kyle's eyes were pretty red when I walked in. Did he cried? I wonder what's wrong.. I hope he is okay..

My parents went out today. Not that it's a big news or something that never happened but they said they won't be back for a month..! I panicked so hard whe I hear that, I mean what happen if they never come back?! Well now that I think about it, nothing much.. I mean I can make money and pay the bills and cook my own stuff..

Anyway, I told Craig and the guys about it at school and Craig told me I could stay in his house for the month that my parents is gone! He really is my saver!

After school, my shift and training session, I went home to pack and got to Craig's home! His dad was nice enough to pick me up. I mean what would happen if he didn't?! I would never be able to get there and I could get captured! And raped! And sold to slavery! Or 

_//the writing style changed//_

Hey Tweek. I read your diary. Sorry not sorry. But in any case, you should try to keep your diary away from drinks. It's really dirty you know.

_//The writing went back to Tweek's writing style//_

It's about 2 a.m right now, I just realizd Craig wrote in my diary.. I wonder if Craig has a diary? What would would he write in there? It's hard to imagine.. I mean he never really give a shit about anything......

Anyway.. After the passage I wrote before, I panicked and went to drink coffee and since Craig doesn't let me put coffee in the room, I had to run down to the kitchen and forget to continue writing.

We, or well I did my homework and try to convince Craig to do his. He didn't, as usual. But it's okay I guess since he stop doing homework ever since second grade.

Well after dinner, Token and Clyde with Jimmy came over to play video with us and since their houses were near Craig's, they stayed for so long which was great..! It was the most fun I have had ever! I went to sleep pretty early since his parents were pretty strict about bed time but the sound of the gnomes woke me up....

I wonder when did Craig wrote in the diary..? I probably shouldn't think much about it..

Sincerely Tweek

~~☆~~

**August 27th, Entry of Clyde's number 47**

Today was so lame! I was called to the principal office for swearing too much! That's so unfair! If my mom is still here, she would definitely argue with the teacher that sent me!

I miss mom, I think dad does too, he doesn't go out as much nor talk as much anymore and he has been like that for 3 years. It was my fault too but dad said it's okay! Hey, me in the future, remember to put the toilet seat down after you are done alright?!

The principal didn't scold me at all though! Which is great! She was very nice! She told me that I shouldn't swear so much and kind of just let me go after a while! I wish I have a mom like that!

During lunch today, Cartman came over to our desk! He is so annoying, he was the reason the teacher caught me too! He said something about the members of boxing team is running low and told us to drop out of our current teams because we suck and join his. Craig ignored him and flipped him off. Then he started to try to convince Token to join his team in which Pip, the track team leader, wasn't happy about. Then he went to me and tried to convinced me but he failed and I insult him and got caught. I think he tried to convinced Tweek too and freaked Tweek out.

Talking about Tweek tho, it seems like he moved in with Craig! Wow, 3 years and they finally make another move! I wonder if they fucked? If I ever ask them that, Craig would probably kill me.

After school today I once again escort Kevin home. I miss the days when his house was next to mine, taking the bus home with little babies is too unbearable! I also found out that Kevin just ask Red out! And she said yes! Lucky son of a bitch! I want to have a girlfriend too!

Anyway, because Tweek moved to to Craig's house, it was convinient for us to hang out! How cool is that?! We played longer than how we used to. Back then we had to plan and stopped early so we wouldn't be home late and now we can just play until it was mere minutes until curfew! Well, except Token I guess.

Also today I realized something.. Craig and Token is pretty hot and Tweek is so darn cute. Why am I feeling this way? Is it that we're so close so my brain thought it was okay?? But then Stan and Kenny is also pretty hot... Am I going crazy?? I'm a dude right? I'm not supposed to feel this way right? I supposed to like girls! 

Maybe I just ate a bit too much Taco Bell today and my stomach and brain to react in an unusually.. maybe that's it! 

Well I'll sleep now before my dad scold me again!

~~☆~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever to write this chap oAo or maybe I was just lazy............


	5. August 28th - 29th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the chap free time during tuition class, late at night and so on XD so excuse me if you spot more errors than the other chaps XD I was probably sleepy when I wrote it and I will probably fix it later XD
> 
> Also I begin writing this chap on day 18 so.. yea OTL im slow

**August 28th, Tweek entry number 10**

Today is Wednesday, Kyle seemed better today, I'm glad whatever bothered him is kind of gone. He actually look a lot happier than usual. I told Craig about it because I thought I was going crazy since both Clyde and Token said Kyle has always been cheery like that but Craig agreed with me! He said something about Kyle probably went through tough times basing on the dark bags under his eyes but I don't fully understand it.. I got Craig of all people to agreed with me though, should I actually be worried???

School today was pretty cool, Cartman got send to detention for throwing food at other students. Serve him right, I wonder why did it take so long for that to happen?

After that, the teachers annouced that we should choose a club to be a part of. I don't like being in clubs.. it's scary with lots of people you don't know..! Token chose to be in photigraphy club, Jimmy chose the drama club, Clyde chose the science fiction club. I am still debating on whether I should just go solo like the other three or should I try to stick with one... I still don't know what to pick though..! WHAT IF I PICK THE WRONG CLUB AND MESS UP THEY KICK ME OUT OR WORST FINISH ME OFF SO I WONT SPREAD THE WORDS OR 

  
_//The page was soaked in tea and seemed to be a bit ripped_

~~☆~~

**August 28th, Craig's entry**

Tweek moved in yesterday. It was pretty cool. He said his parents are going to be out of town, or even country, for about a month. A fucking month. He is 12 for fuck sake, are they insane? No wonder why Tweek is so paranoid.

Anyway, he moved in after our training yesterday. I gave him a bedroom for guests but he said he heard weird noises and is not used to the smell so I ended up just let him sleep in the room with me. It will be like a sleepover, a very long sleepover.

Talking about yesterday, the day before yesterday too, Kyle seem to be in the worst state he has been in ever since he moved back to South Park. I don't know the full story and I don't want to dig in too far but Kyle seem to not enjoy Australia either because it was stressful or he was going to depression. Just my speculation but maybe it was from the fact that he wasn't able, or worst allowed to contact anyone back here. It can't be just that though, he probably went through more to make him look lifeless when he got back here. What could it be? Bully? Mistreated? Starved? Sexual harrassment? Say what you want about Kyle but he has a pretty body that would attract sick perverts. I wouldn't be surprised if that is the case.

I have such a sick mind. Should I be worried? Fuck it. Who cares, it's my ~~diary~~ journal.

Anyway, as said, the day before yesterday, Kyle look the shittiest since he moved back. His eyes were all red and puffy, his nose were red, his whole face was basically red, Kenny was hugging and patting his back while Stan was rubbing his shoulder, probably trying to calm him down. Even when he was laughing, I could tell he wasn't amused by the jokes Kenny said. Then there was yesterday, the huge eye bags became darker under his eyes, the level of lifelessness increases, he wasn't paying much attention, he didn't have much energy, his eyes were all swollen, I can just assume that he was crying all night.

Though today was different, Tweek seemed to notice too. Kyle was energetic again, he started to go around and talk to his old friends like as if he was trying to reconnect and understand them. As much as I like the boring and slow practice session, it was good to see Kyle became the usual strict leader again.

Enough about Kyle, Stan probably already got that covered. Hopefully anyway. So today is the second day Tweek stay in my house. It's a bit weird but not that weird I supposed. Ruby is pretty happy about Tweek staying over for so long, she seems to like him, which is good.

Today school said they want us to join a club. Why is that anyway? It's so bothersome. I ended up not choosing to be in any but my other friends did. Tweek is freaking out about it though, should I tell him he doesn't have to join one? Maybe not, I think he know. We eventually chose drama club at the last minute, just because. Plus Tweek like acting.

The weirdest thing about today was probably Clyde, his actions to be specific. He denied it but I'm sure he was staring at me before class today, he also seem to stare at Token and Tweek too around lunch time. Did he stop crushing on Kevin and start checking other dudes out? Weird. And just a month ago he was checking out the girls too.

Tweek just dump a cup of tea into his diary, again apparently. I told, him to keep those drinks away from his diary and notebook of any kind but I guess it's not going to help since he instantly reach for it when he was freaking out and eventually dump it on the paper with his shaky hands.

Anyway, Tweek is in the bathroom for the time being. After he freaked out about wetting his diary, I told him to take a shower, it usually helps.

I guess that's all for now. Hopefully I won't forget again next time.

~~☆~~

**August 28th, Kyle, day 7, day 8, operation Kenny**

I feel a lot better today. I wasn't at home last night so I couldn't write day 7 so I guess I'll shove it in day 8.

I cried a lot the day before yesterday and when I came to school the day after, Stan and Kenny kind of freaked out. Stan then plan a sleepover at his house. He invited a handful of people but only a few of them came, which are Ike, Firkle (via Ike), Damien, Pip, Butters, Kenny and of course, me. 

I would say I was pretty lifeless at the sleepover but I did try to talk to the people that were there. In all honestly, I didn't plan to go there at all, Ike was the one who pushed and came with me there. I don't know why he brought Firkle though, he said something about helping Firkle open up to more people.

Anyway, we played some cards game, some stupid truth or dare then some video games. I didn't participate in the video game part, neither did Pip and Firkle so we kind of gather and talk.

It started off awkward as fuck since Firkle was just staring at something else while Pip was reading a book. So I decided to do a noble thing at the time and started the conversation myself. Firkle ignored me, which was common, but Pip actually bookmarked the part he was reading, put the book down and reply! What are the odds right?

Pip was one of those people that everyone was scared of and spread bad rumours about for some reasons. Kenny told me before that he is pretty nice to hang out with but I guess I didn't believe it until now. So Pip and I talked for a while until we got Firkle's attention and he also joined in! Pip couldn't really stay all night though since half way through our conversation, someone called him and he went home with Damien.

They are like glued together, it's kind of cute. They aren't like those annoying couples that are always obnoxious and lovey dovey all the time, they are like Tweek and Craig, a compatible long term couple. Tweek seem to move in with Craig recently too, making them more like Pip and Damien. Anyway, after they went home, I talked to Firkle for a while before he eventually took Kenny's place to play the game.

Kenny said it was good that they switched, his eyes were getting tired which is understandable I guess. Then we just talked. Kenny seem to be genuinely worried about me, which is sweet but kind of annoying. He kept asking about how I feel, how I am doing, whether everything was okay, I mean I know why he does it but it gets annoying after a while. We did eventually move on to normal conversations though, which is good. I kind of figured it out a while ago but it stills kind of shock me about how chill Kenny was when he came out to me and was all like "Oh yea, I'm bi, I fucked a girl and suck a dick before, both feel pretty nice". Of course he didn't say that but the way he said it sound like that. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow he came out to us and said he lost his virginity.

Anyway,after some more hours, Stan's mom eventually burst into the room and told us to go to sleep. We let Ike and Firkle to sleep on the bed since they are younger, so did Butters but with the reason that he get sick more often. They did say we didn't have to but we did it anyway.

I woke up the next day, pretty early since I was the least tired the night before. After cleaning myself, I went down to help in the kitchen, then Firkle came down to have a cup of coffee. That kid was not a morning person, at all. Then after a while the rest of the guys came down. We ate the poorly made waffle that I made before heading off to school.

I said on my other page that I plan to 'woo' Kenny after being able to talk to him again. But honestly I don't know how, I really don't. I'm not even fully sure whether it was admiration or affection that I have towards Kenny so, as every stupid 12 years old would do, I ask someone who has been in relationship for a long time. No, not parents, Pip. 

Pip was pretty open about it too, or maybe I just asked really basic questions. I asked him about how did he find out he likes boys and so on and he simply said growing up he enjoy female's company more, he is also attracted to males and seem to get embarrassed and blushy towards them rather than girls. He also said it's a thing you just kind of know the more you grow, the big matter here is whether you accept yourself or not, the faster you accept yourself, the better it is for your mental health. The sad thing here is Pip's sister and her husband, the people Pip lived with, wasn't as acceptance as he was towards his sexual orientation but instead of crying, he just packed his stuff and live with Damien. Honestly, how can he can so mentally strong? I cried listening to Stan's story the other day and he got beat up, kicked out of the house and insulted yet just walk out like it's nothing!

But in any case, I don't think my situation is the same as Pip's. Growing up I enjoy playing video games, and guns and so on, I rarely even laid my eyes on boys nor girl. But only recently, I find myself staring and thinking about Kenny all the time. What would that make me? These things are so complicated! Why can't I just be normal? I already have other stuff to worry on the plate!

Anyway, to take my mind away from that subject, let's continue. After breakfast, Firkle was picked up by the goth kids, the rest of us took a car to go there a while after Firkle head off. We were almost late when we got there but thank god we didn't.

School also annouced the fact that we should choose a club to participate in today. At first I didn't know what to pick and I was to go with Math Club but Kenny told me there is a huge variety range of clubs to pick from and he said I should throw myself at something new for a new experience. So I did, I eventually pick drama club, there aren't that much people in that club, only Pip, Jimmy, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe, me along with Craig and Tweek at the last minute. Craig acting.. I'd like to see that.

But in any case, I joined drama club. I might regret it in the future. Why? Well Wendy hate my guts because she believe I was the reason Stan broke up with her couple of months back; Bebe is super protective towards Wendy and side with her in almost everything; Craig originally doesn't like our group when we were younger and his cold face probably means that still stand strong; Tweek is someone hard to approach considering how close he was to Craig; Jimmy has never really fond of me and we haven't talked for a long time; Kenny will be surrounded with people which in turn will make it harder for me to talk to him. But who know what the future holds right?

I'll try to talk to Kenny more in drama club when I have the chance. It was pretty convenient we go to the same club so I better not bust this opportunity!

  
~~☆~~

**August 29th, Tweek entry number 11**

Call me dumb but I just realized Clyde joined the science fiction club because Kevin was in it. I still can't believe how long it took me to realize it because of how obvious it was.

Clyde has been acting very strange lately though, is he hiding something? I hope not.. we're friends right? I wouldn't hide anything from him. Well, except my relationship status with Craig but that's beside the point.

It's going to be troublesome for me to join club activity from now though.. for drama club, you have to take part everyday and sometimes extra time on Sunday to build and finish practice a play when it comes to a festival of some sort. Luckily there aren't any that is close to now but once the time come, I don't know if I could make it!

Other than that, nothing really happened. Anyway, I moved into Craig's house for about 3 days now, I just notice how Craig has a kind of brown or black eyes while his dad and Ruby's eyes are green and his mom's are blue. What is all that about?

Anyway, it's Friday today, so we went out together with Clyde, Token and Jimmy! Token told us the club he is in is already starting to open for club activity since a photography contest is being held in school. I didn't even know we have that but apparently the theme is Joy. I hope Token wins, I mean, I gotta root for someone right? 

After going to a movie and Taco Bell, we went back to Craig's home to play video games, after that they just kind of go home. It's 3 a.m right now, the gnomes woke me up again.. they are so.. mean? I just have the ability to rest today since the less I drink coffee, the more I like sleeping but they keep waking me up with their song..

Craig is still asleep right now. I wish I could sleep peacefully like that. I guess I could always ask him. Anyway, I'll try to sleep again now.

Sincerely Tweek

~~☆~~

**August 29th, Kenneth McCormick's**

Yesterday Kyle was in a better shape, which was good. He look so shitty after the time we met up some days before that both Stan and I were legit panicking, hoping he wouldn't die. 

Thankfully Stan came up with the idea of having a sleepover to help Kyle reconnect with old friends and to help Kyle relieve the stress. Thank god he make it possible though, I thought of it for about some days now but my house is not for sleepovers, or anything in particular.

The sleepover went pretty well actually. We plan to invite all of our old friends but only some made it which were Leo, Damien and Phillip. Kyle brought Ike over too. Ike said Kyle didn't want to come because he was nervous so Ike came with him to make him less nervous, I guess. Ike brought Firkle over too. I don't talk to that kid much but he seems nice, I guess, a bit scary sometimes but still nice. How did Ike know that kid? He isn't really a type of people that Ike would hang out with but whatever, I guess, friendship come in every race and form. So does love. Are they a couple? Nah. But they are very close to each other though.

Anyway, except Damien and Phillip, we all stayed and sleep at Stan's house. After that, Kyle was doing a lot better. I saw him talking to Phillip at some point during the sleepover and since Phillip is a pretty good adviser and listener so maybe that helped Kyle? Who knows, what's important is that Kyle is doing better.

Anyway, I joined drama club today since it's cool it's pretty safe and I haven't try that out before. Kyle was about to join Math club, how can he deal with that anyway? Math is such a pain in the ass sometimes because most of it is useless in daily life. He switched to drama though, which is cool. I didn't know he did before hand so when the club gathered, I was quite surprised and happy he was there. 

Craig was in drama club too. Poor Craig, the school didn't have guinea pig club for him :P.

Stan joined cooking club. I guess it's useful so why not try it right? It's too dangerous for me though. Plus I kind of learn my way around cooking in Home Ec class. I almost write in Sex Ed.

No activity yet from the club though. The founder said there aren't any important events coming so there won't be much for the time being. Oh well. We'll be extrememly busy once whatever events come up though. Oh well, I'm free most of the time I guess.

Today is Friday. People go out on Fridays, to party, to have fun. I just stayed at home. I did have fun with Karen I guess. Playing dress up with her was fun~ She has a good fashion sense. She might be able to be a fashion designer or a fashionista! Such bright future ahead of her~ While me here is running a bit low. The chances of me going to college is as less than 1 percent and barely over 0. If I don't have a degree, the percent of me getting a high paid or even well paid job is also pretty low. At this rate, moving out of this dump I call house is getting more difficult. People say life just have a way to sort things out and I'm still waiting for my time.

Kyle went on his weekly family nightout on Friday today while Stan is hanging out with his sister. That's the main reason why I didn't call them over to hang out. I wish my family still hang out with each other though. Kevin is technically gone now, since he moved, he haven't visited nor send anything home nor call. And my parents just can't stop fighting. It's already a miracle if they could talk normally like every other family for 5 mins.

I guess that's enough. I'm so sleepy right now but daily diary writing is more important :P.

~~☆~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was awfully clise to the verge of falling over and sleep by the end of the chap, just because i was so sleepy XD


	6. August 30th - 31st

**August 30th, Tweek entry number 12**

Today is Saturday and I had the greatest sleep the night before. Maybe it was because there was no school on Saturday and I slept in till noon or maybe having someone sleeping next to me feel safer or maybe I don't drink much coffee anymore. Either way, it was a great sleep.

Usually I would wake up before Craig does but since I slept in today, he woke up first. We went over to Clyde's house for lunch before heading to the movies.

Is it just me or going to the movie is really wasteful? I mean you can always watch on TV or somewhere online and it wouldn't cost as much, not to mention in the movie theater is dark, scary and someone could sneak up on you in the dark, drag you a w a y a n d s h o v e YOU IN A BOX AND MURDER YOU WITHOUT ANY WITNESSES AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL FORGET YOU FOREVER

_//writting went from hard to read to normal, easy to read_

Tea is nice. It could be as hot as coffee and it also varies from dark to sweet. Though I have heard tea do keep you awake if you drink too much of it.. it sounds stupid but the things they say coffee could do to damage your body sound stupid too but they turn out to be true.. I dunno anymore.

After the movies, we went to buy some tacos. I have come to realized that most of the things we do when we gathered together is movies, games and tacos. We should probably change it one day..

I bought a perrot today! Is that now you write that word..? The bird that can talk and is pretty green. I don't know what to name it yet but Craig said I should name it Koffee. But everytime I say that name, it reminds me of coffee! And then I imagine myself drinking coffee but it wasn't coffee! It was Koffee! I DON'T WANNA DRINK HER

Tomorrow is Sunday. We'll be camping tomorrow! Isn't it cool? I don't think I have ever go camping.. or maybe I just forgot.. Either way, I'm so looking forward to it!

Sincerely Tweek

~~☆~~

**August 30th, Entry of Clyde's number 50th**

My gosh I smell terrible today! I don't think I had a chance to bath at all! It's Saturday today so since I have nothing to do in the morning, I decided to go to school to see if anyone is in the club. Kevin did say if he isn't there, the club guarentee someone else will cuz our club is open all week and what not so I went and check.

Only Kevin was there. The situation was perfect! We talked for hours! It was fun! Kevin said he usually just stay in the room until his mom phone him to get home. Poor Kevin. Must be lonely around thos part. That's why I offer to stay with him on days like these! He said he'd give me a call when he went to the club room with no other than him in there so I'm pretty excited!

So as lunch rolled by, Kevin's mom phone him home as expected and Token texted me to head over to Craig's house! Jimmy was there so that's pretty cool considering how popular he is~ It seems like he has a soft spot for the Craig gang! Suck on that Stan squad! The rest of the day is just me hanging with them which was pretty rad~ We hung out, watch TV, play games and eat tacos~ No matter what Tweek may say, this method of hanging out is great and I wish it stay like that forever!

Onto the gossip! Haven't done that for a while!

Kyle and Kenny both joined the drama club! Recently Kyle has been seen staring at Kenny across from the field during practice, going to the cafe with him and seem to be nudgimg Kenny's arm from times to times and now joining the same club?! Coincident? I think not! Could it be that Kyle has been cheating on Stan with Kenny? Or did he already break up with the soccer boy and went head over heels of the, well, what sports does Kenny plays? Well, head over heels for Kenny is what I meant.

The plot thickens as recently Kenny was invited to Stan's sleepover, where Kyle was present! How did I know despite not being invited? I went home early that day from Craig's house and walk around town with Kevin for a while and walk by Stan's house but that's not important. Could it be that Stan knew about Kyle's cheating? Or maybe they broke up and Kyle is rubbing it on his ex's face? Wait.. or maybe they went for a threesome -- that last one is cool by my book!

It seems like creepy Pippy was there at the sleepiver too! Maybe he knows something! He is kind of scary though -- I can always Token can I? Yea! They are both in track team!

Update, Token told me to fuck off when I call him about it. He honestly sleep too early! It's only 1 a.m! Sheesh.

Welp it was refreshing to write these again~ Maybe I should be a paparazzi when I'm older! I would nail that job! Probably. Welp, I'll go to sleep now. It's Sunday tomorrow so I don't know if there is going to have anything to do but oh well.

~~☆~~

**August 30th, Kyle, day 10, operation Kenny**

The more I look at it, the weirder I see the word 'operation Kenny'..

Anyway, yesterday was Friday so I went out with my parents and went over to my grandma's place. It was a fun and warming day to say the least. But that day reminded me that I have other things to be worried about too, other than friends and stuff.

I mean it's not hard for me to actually get good marks and be one of the top 10 people in school but what I'm not great at is making decision. Soon I'll have to choose a course to follow and, like, I don't want to waste my years learning something I hate or something that won't help me get a job afterwards. But I don't know what I want! I mean -- It's pretty weird thinking about it now, considering I'm only 12, but my parents and grandparents have been talking about that and I just can't help but feel pressured. I mean, I don't want to force myself into a job that I hate but I don't know what kind of thing I want to do and working in small cafés í not goimg to please my family! I mean -- We have a pretty big name ever since forever!

Am I getting fatter? I mean it can't be, I practice almost everyday by now! But my aunts and uncles still say I look plumped. It can't be right? But there has to be a reason for it right? Fuck. This is bullshit.

I think I'm hitting the rebelious age. I heard stories about how horrible it is. Apparently they are pretty true. Dealing with stupid hormorns, stupid self image, stupid weird felling, stupid responsibility, everything about this age sucks. When can I get the fuck out of here??

A side from that, it's Saturday today and since they wasn't much to do, I head over to Kenny's house on the other side of the train track. I was expecting to have some time alone but his sister Karen was home.. I mean, I like her too, she is great, very pretty, creative and kind but, you know, I wanna sit down and talk to Kenny, maybe hug or act like I accidentally touched his hand if I'm lucky.. Oh well, it was a pretty fun more or less.

Eventually she went to school. Not that I want to get rid of her, it's just that I was kind of glad. Wait no. Fuck it. She went to school and I have Kenny to my own. That sounded so wrong. Anyway, we hang out for a while, watch a movie, went out for a movie. I keep constantly texting Stan what I should do. But you know what I should have done? Confess to him. Ugh. Fuck. God damn it. Why am I so dumb? Fuck. And then one day he'll have a girlfriend because she has the balls to tell him, the thing that I don't have. Fuck. Fuck.

  
_//Some scribble and small ripped marks of the paper being sealed by tape can be seen//_

I don't have anything scheduled for tomorrow. Ugh. Great. What am I going to do then?

I went to drink some milk. I don't think it's healthy to drink or eat anything during midnight but oh well.

~~☆~~

**August 31th, Tweek entry number 13**

I wrote 13 of entries already. Should I celebrate? Do people actually celebrate their diary entries milestone?? I mean, do people still write diary anymore?

Well, it's Sunday today. The gnome woke me up during midnight and I stayed up till morning.. I mean, it's less scary when i'm awake in Craig's house and there are actually stuff to do, you know? Like, there is his little guinea pig that I can stare at or I could always read those heavy books or something.

Usually people would have comic books or weird story books but Craig's shelf are full of space shit. Do space produce species? Oh I don't wanna think about that.. it's gross thinking about anything poop related.. but I guess it's pretty neat. The books, not the poops.

I went out for a walk in the morning. It's colder than expected but honesly, I don't know what I expected. Anyway, I saw Kyle in the training field today. I didn't know we had the schedule so I freaked out when I saw him but he said there wasn't any schedule and he just wanna train so I calm down a bit. With the coffee of course.

I kinda admire Kyle, he is a good leader and a great student. I mean, he must be very strong to be able to keep his scores in sports and studies to reach his parent's expectation. I wish I could be like Kyle, I mean I am basically a disgrace in my family and shit you know? 

I just watched him trained for a while. Then Kenny came and they play. Are they a thing? I mean they _are_ extremely close.. I mean they are best friend right? But like Token, Craig and Clyde isn't like that. They hug, ruffle hair and just.. I don't know, they are kinda like a newly weds kind of thing. Oh! Full of fluff! That's the word I wanna use! Are Craig and I like that? Wait, we aren't a real couple. Are we? I mean, Craig is nicer to me than some other people. Maybe I'm reading too much into it..

I wonder when my parents come back? Hopefully not soon or even never. I mean, I don't want them to die but.. it's so much fun to live at Craig's.. and it feels like I'm actually in a family when i'm here! 

Wait, could it be that I was adopted? DID THEY JUST PICK ME UP IN THE TRASH SOMEWHERE TO HELP THEM WITH WORK OR SOMETHING? THATS WHY THEY WANT TO SELL ME INTO SLAVERY

~~☆~~

**August 31th, Kenneth McCormick**

Yesterday was pretty rad. I hung out with Kyle almost all day. We have been pretty close lately, it's pretty great. It's pretty cool to think just a week ago, I thought the guy hated me but now we are like the closest buds.

Kevin came home today. For the first time in forever. He brought back some toys and stuff for Karen along with some food. But after a while, he started a fight with dad again. It was some shit about responsibility and stuff. I would sighed but I don't know.

After that he went away again. I wonder if he come back just for the sake of it and not to actually visit us? I don't know. I eventually went over to the training field to relief my mind a bit and eventually play with Kyle. It was pretty fun since he was way more skilled than I was. Tweek was there too, drinking coffee. He looked like he had fun so I guess that's good.

It's like he was a bit dazzed. He does seem better though. Can Craig do magic? Turning a drugy-like kid into a semi normal boy. Dang, he should share some of that magic.

Well it's 2 a.m now and Karen is sleeping over her friend's house. She packed her stuff too so she'd just head over to school the next day. I should probably sleep now too. School day tomorrow. 

~~☆~~


End file.
